The Mary Sue Experience
by Bumbledbee
Summary: For once, Sirius Black was speechless, even James was momentarily distracted from his love for Lily. This year at Hogwarts, there is not one Mary Sue, but two.


Disclaimer: If you recognise it, then it isn't mine.

* * *

Kaleigh Macnamara-Dawson came from a prestigious pureblood family which was well known and respected across the magic community. She was the perfect daughter and her family (and she, herself) boasted about her proudly. She lived up to all her family's expectations of being exquisitely beautiful, unexpectedly athletic, and unnervingly intelligent. Altogether she was a very well rounded girl; she possessed all the qualities that the girls at Hogwarts wished to acquire, and all the qualities that were desired in a girl by the males at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, her beautiful golden hair that cascaded down to her well shaped derrière, and big sky blue eyes that you could get lost in, which were framed by long eye lashes, not to mention her beautifully tanned skin, and legs which seemed to go on forever, were in danger of no longer being the look that every girl at Hogwarts aimed for.

I know, shocking isn't it? The reason for this was that there was, regrettably for her, another Mary Sue currently residing in Hogwarts. I know what you must be thinking right now, _two _Mary Sue's at the same time? _Two _'it' girls? It's quite unheard of!

For six years, Kaleigh had reigned as Hogwarts most desired girl, however this year her position was being threatened by a new French exchange student from Beauxbatons.

The beginning of her seventh year had gone smoothly, as per usual for Kaleigh. She had received appreciative and longing looks from the boys, admiring and jealous looks from the girls, and appraising looks from the professors. All was well… well it was until _she _arrived.

_She, _so nicely put by Kaleigh Macnamara-Dawson, was Angélique Archambault, the exchange student from France.

I guess you're wondering who I am, my name is Sarah Atwood, and I'm just another ordinary girl. I would say I was an innocent bystander without absolutely any interest in the matter, but since I _am _particularly interested, that would be a lie and I never tell lies. I'm actually quite known for my honesty, when people are having problems, they come to me, because I tell it how it is and help them fix their troubles.

"Sarah, do you think I should go up and talk to Frank? Yes, I might as well. No, no. I can't, he'll think I'm too eager." Alice, one of my best friends asked me worriedly.

She's had a thing for Frank Longbottom for a while now, and I'm pretty sure he has one for her too. "Nah, go for it! What have you got to lose?" I answer back brightly.

See? I am the official advice giver! That's me, Sarah Atwood, 'OAG' for short…Well, maybe not, but I'm getting off topic. I'm here as the narrator/commentator of the Mary Sue experience. You see, everyone has to put up with a Mary Sue once in their life, but two? Nuh uh, unlikely, so I'm here to give you the best eye opener into living with not one, but _two _Mary Sues!

Okay, I'm starting to feel like I'm selling a product now, so I'll just shut up and be your eyes and ears for this particular story.

As I was saying earlier, the unsuspecting Kaleigh Macnamara-Dawson was sitting with her usual entourage, waiting for the food to appear; the sorting had concluded and Dumbledore was saying his usual welcome speech. Everyone waited with baited breath and forks poised, for him to say the words 'Dig in!' or, 'Enjoy your meals!', when _she _appeared. _She,_ being Angélique Archambault, the exchange student from Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic. It was safe to say that all previous appetites were forgotten and the sound of forks clanging on plates rung throughout the great hall. Unrealistic? Well, that's a Mary Sue for you.

'Ah yes, students of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore continued, "Please welcome Angélique Archambault, she has transferred from Beauxbaton's to Hogwarts." He waved his wand and a purple ribbon spelt out her name.

"Excuse me Professor, but you seem to have forgotten the accent on the 'e' of Angélique." Angélique said in her low and mysterious voice.

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Archambault", and with a flick of his wand, an accent was added to the 'e'. "Also Miss Archambault has been sorted in to Gryffindor, now dig in!" And foods of all variety appeared on the tables.

'So, what do you think of the new girl?" Lily Evans, another one of my best friends asked.

"Well, she's certainly stunning" Remarked Alice, and I had to agree. She was a stark contrast to the Mary Sue Hogwarts was used to having. Kaleigh was the beautiful blonde and blue eyed type, Angélique had ebony coloured hair, with stunning amethyst eyes which sparkled and twinkled so much that they even rivaled Dumbledore's twinkling eyes! Not that Dumbledore could be compared to a Mary Sue of course. Her raven coloured hair which was the envy of half the population of Hogwarts (the other half envied Kaleigh's golden tresses) contrasted with her flawless alabaster skin. She was tall (model height, not so tall that she was taller than all the boys, no. A perfect height that when boys kissed her it was just right for both of them, the boy didn't need to lean too far down, and she didn't need to stand on her tippy toes.), thin and slender, and had curves in all the right places.

"This is going to be an interesting year" I said, remarking upon the two Mary Sue's. Lily of course misunderstood my meaning.

"I know, with me being Head Girl, and NEWTS!" Lily said agitatedly.

"Did you find out who was Head Boy?" Alice asked innocently.

Lily's grip on her fork visibly tightened, "Yes." She said after a moment of regaining her poise, "James Potter." If possible, her grip on her unfortunate fork increased.

"You rang?" James appeared next to her. Man, he had really bad timing, or maybe it was good timing according to him.

"As I was saying" Lily continued, pretending ignoring him, "I'm starting to question Dumbledore's sanity."

At this point all four of the Marauders had appeared, beside him, and in height order it seemed. I blinked, man if I didn't know them I'd think they were all touched in the head. By that time, Remus had realised what James intended to do and dragged him away discreetly.

_Phew_, that was easier than I thought; there was a downside with being friends with Lily Evans. The downside being the pain of having to endure James Potter's fruitless attempts to woo her.

Lily didn't seem to have noticed their disappearance as she raised her voice for James to hear, "I mean who would make a big headed prat like James Potter Head Boy?" When there was no witty comeback as she had predicted she turned her head sharply to where James had previously been, she narrowed her eyes when she saw nothing but air. She twisted her head back to face Alice and I. "Are they really gone?" She said out of the corner of her mouth, "They're not hiding somewhere?"

Alice and I rolled our eyes in unison and nodded.

"Phew!" She laughed with relief and leaned back in her chair.

Now, you're probably thinking that I've forgotten all about the two Mary Sue's, but worry not! I shall describe the scene to you now. Kaleigh, was now discreetly eyeing Angélique, as if sizing her up. Angélique sensing that she was being studied looked up into the eyes of Kaleigh, sitting across from her a few seats down. They eyed each other for a full eight seconds and forty nine milliseconds before Angélique lifted her right eyebrow up and down quickly, and Kaleigh responded with a subtle nod of the head. Merlin knows what thoughts were running through their heads at that moment.

I know you were all anticipating a magnificent cat fight, slaps and insults that would make you lose multiple brain cells included, but alas it was not to be, as these girls were not just any girls, they were _Mary Sues. _Yes, it comes back again to the Mary Sue factor again. You see, Mary Sues never lose their composure, and never let their guard down. It is tough work being a Mary Sue and in reality, not at all that fun, but I suppose if you're the person who relishes in being admired, then I guess it's a job for you!

Back to the current situation though, one of Kaleigh's admirers had detached herself from the group and approached Angélique. "Hey, I'm Tiffany; I'm in seventh year too!"

Angélique turned to face her, "Nice to meet you Tiffany." She said, her musical voice enchanting the ears of Tiffany Lambert.

"So," began Tiffany propping her elbows on the table, "Have you always lived in France?"

Angélique realising that this conversation might take a while gave Tiffany her attention, "No, I was born here in London, but after… an accident-"

Tiffany's grew large and cut her off asking, "What accident?" That girl had no decency, seriously.

By this time, people sitting nearby had decide to join in the conversation, "At first I was homeschooled, because my parents weren't fully satisfied with the schooling here (she modestly didn't mention the fact that the only reason why her parents weren't satisfied was because the standard of education was far too low for someone as talented as Angélique). Everything was okay until I was fourteen," Here she paused for the effect, "When I was raped." She said in a half whisper, which was all the more mysterious because of her musical voice.

A collective gasp was heard throughout the listeners, "Oh my!" Tiffany spoke for them all, "You poor thing!"

"Yes," Angélique nodded sadly, "So, my family decided then to move to France where I attended Beauxbatons for two years, but then," She paused again, "…my parents were murdered." The group gasped again. Jeez, the girl's entire life was a tragedy.

"It was then, my Aunt who lives in England realised the danger I was in, and thought it was best if I returned to London…and here I am." She shrugged her shoulders modestly, and her amethyst glistened with tears that threatened to fall. All the heart's of the girls who were previously jealous of her melted. She turned away from her admirers to compose herself, and when she turned back, a brave smile was painted on her face.

Tiffany 'awwed', "Don't worry," She said with a sickly sweet smile on her face, wrapping her arm around Angélique's thin shoulders, "We'll look after you."

Yes, it was definitely going to be an _interesting _year.

* * *

Yes, I'm back :D, this isn't quite what I've written previously, but Mary Sue's are always fun, there still is a tad of Lily and James though. It's not a oneshot, but it will only be a few chapters :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!

Bumbledbee :)


End file.
